Blazblue Cross Tag Battle Extend
Blazblue Cross Tag Battle Extend It is an improved version of the Blazblue Cross Tag Battle that came out in 2018 foreseen sometime in 2019 for PS4, Nintendo Switch, PC and Xbox One Content The game includes all the original content plus the DLC that have come to date, as well as new characters for those 4 franchises, new franchises, guest characters and exclusive characters for each version New characters Blazblue *Taokaka *Litchi Faye Ling *Bang Shishigami *Yuki Terumi *Tsubaki Yayoi *Bullet *Kagura Mutsuki *Hibiki Kohaku *Celica A. Mercury *Valkenhayn r. Hellsing *Kokonoe E. Mercury *Mu-12 *Lambda-11 *Amane Nishiki *Rellius Clover *Carl Clover *Arakune *Izanami Persona 4 Arena *Elizabeth *Sho Minazuki *Tohru Adachi *Rise Kujikawa *Jumpei Iori *Ken Amada *Margaret *Marie *Yosuke Hanamura *Yukari Takeba *Shadow Labris Under Night in-Birth *Hilda *Chaos *Phonon *Enkidu *Byakuya *Eltnum *Hilda *Nanase *Akatsuki *Phonon *Enkidu *Wagner RWBY *Cinder Fall *Qrow Branwen *Roman Torchwick *Pyrrha Nikos *Jaune D'Arc *Nora Valkyrie *Emerald Sustrai *Lie Ren *Mercury Black *Penny Polendina *Raven Branwen *Sun Wukong Arcana Heart *Saki Tsuzura *Lilica Felchenerow *Mei Fang *Akane Inuwuaka *Fiona Mayfield *Weiss *Scharlachrot *Yoriko Yasuzumi *Maori Kasuga *Lieselotte Achenbach *Angelia Avallone *Clarice Di Lanza *Minori Amanohara *Pistrix *Dark Heart *Mildred Avallone *Parace L'Sia *Petra Johanna Lagerkvist *Kira Daidohji *Kamui Tokinomiya New franchises Street Fighter *Ryu *Ken *Chun-Li *Blanka *Zangief *M. Bison *Vega *Sakura *Ibuki *Juri *Akuma *E.Honda *Guile *Abel *Dhalsim *Sagat *Balrog *Birdie *Nash *R. Mika *Karin *F.A.N.G. *Cammy *Rashid *Poison *Hugo *Rolento *Rufus *Cody *Dudley *Elena *Guy Tekken *Heihachi Mishima *Jin Kazama *Kazuya Mishima *Ling Xiaoyu *Lili Rochefort *Asuka Kazama *Kuma *Julia Chang *Ogre *True Ogre *Steve Fox *King *Craig Marduk *Ganryu *Jimpachi Mishima *Hworang *Jack-X *Bryan Fury *Paul Phoenix *Marshall Law *Lucky Chloe *Christie Monteiro *Eddy Gordo *Nina Williams *Anna Williams *Yoshimitsu *Bob *Raven *Alisa Bosconovitch *Lars Alexanderson *Lei Wulong The King Of Fighters *Kyo Kusanagi *Terry Bogard *Iori Yagami *Mai Shiranui *Leona *Gueese Howard *Rock Howard *Whip *Athena Ashamiya *Yuri Sakazaki *Ryo Sakazaki *Kukri *Chang Koehan *Choi Bounge *Kim Kaphwan *Ryuji Yamazaki *Maxima *Kula Diamond *Elisabeth Blanctorche *Oswald *Angel *Rugal Bernstein *Zarina *Luong *Mian *Shermie *Sylvie Paula Paula Senran Kagura *Asuka *Ikaruga *Katsuragi *Yagyu *Hibari *Homura *Yomi *Hikage *Mirai *Haruka *Yumi *Miyabi *Murasaki *Ryona *Ryobi *Murakumo *Rin *Daidouji *Yozakura *Shiki *Minori *Imu *Ryoki *Renka *Hanabi *Kafuru *Kagura *Naraku Guilty Gear *Sol Badguy *Ky Kiske *Sin Kiske *Millia Rage *Potemkin *Faust *Ino *Dizzy *Jam Kuradobery *Zato-1 *Jack-O *Chipp Zanuff *Ramlethal Valentine *Elphelt Valentine Dead Or Alive *Kasumi *Ayane *Ryu Hayabusa *Hitomi *Lei Fang *Tina Armstrong *Bayman *Bass Armstrong *Helena *Honoka *Marie Rose *Christie *Alpha-152 *NiCO Akatsuki Blitzkamp *Mycale *Sai *Kanae *Fritz *Marilyn Sue *Wei *Anonym *Elektrosoldat *Blitztank *Adler *Murakumo *Pefecti *Cati *En-Eins *Dawei Queen's Blade *Leina Vance *Elina Vance *Claudette Vance *Tomoe *Shizuka *Nowa *Alleine *Nanael *Catleya *Annelotte *Alice *Melona *Menace *Airi *Luna Luna *Sigui *Mirim *Yuit & Vante *Saryang *Taryang *Liliana *Laila *Irma *Aldra Persona 5 Arena *Ren Amamiya (Joker) *Makoto Nijima *Futaba Sakura *Ryuji Sakamoto *Ann Takamaki *Haru Okumura *Morgana Nier *2B *9S Skullgirls Encore *Filia *Cerebella *Peacock *Parasoul *Ms. Fortune *Painwheel *Valentine *Squigly *Robo-Fortune *Beowulf *Big Band *Marie Guest characters *Crash Bandicoot *Spyro the dragon *Sonic the hedgehog *Sora (Kingdom Hearts) *Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy) *Lara Croft (Tomb Raider) *Solid Snake (Metal Gear) *Megaman *Pac Man *Morrigan Aensland (Darkstalkers) *Big Daddy (Bioshock) *Isaac Clarke (Dead Space) *Neptune (Hyperdimension Neptunia) *Geralt'' de Rivia (The Witcher)'' *Rayman *Mortadelo (Moratdelo y Filemon) *Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Bender (Futurama) *Madoka Kaname (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) *Sailor Moon *Asuna Yuuki (Sword Art Online) *Deadpool *Batman *Rias Gremory (High School DXD) *Saber (Fate/Stay Night) *Darth Vader (Star Wars) *Spawn *Leonardo (Ninja Turtles) *Negan (The Walking Dead) *Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) Exclusive characters Xbox One exclusives *Master Chief (Halo) *Marcus Phoenix (Gears Of War) *Fulgore (Killer Instinct) *Kameo *Joanna Dark (Perfect dark) *Shu (Blue Dragon) *Conker (Conker's Bad Fur Day) *Banjo & Kazooie *Blinx *Rash (Battletoads) *Crackdown Nintendo Switch exclusives *Mario *Link (The Legend Of Zelda) *Donkey Kong *Fox McCloud (Star Fox) *Samus (Metroid) *Pikachu (Pokemon) *Captain Falcon (F-Zero) *Kirby *Marth (Fire Emblem) *Pit (Kid Ikarus) *Ness'' (Earthbound)'' Playstation 4 exclusives *Kratos (God Of War) *Ratchet & Clank *Jak & Daxter *Sly Cooper (Sly Raccoon) *Tigershark (Invizimals) *Sir Daniel Fortesque (Medievil) *Sweet Tooth (Twisted Metal) *Toro Inoue *Cole MacGrath (Infamous) *Kat (Gravity Rush) *Sackboy (Little Big Planet)